Moon Girl's Ball
by Jade Ashley Ware
Summary: Usagi-chan is one of the best ninja although when it comes to socializing she is dead-last can she help her "sis" Hinata-chan at the ball she plan on for her?


Hello Fan-fiction this is a version of Naruto™ I created. By the way this story is told in my point of view. My name is actually Ashley but I chose to be Usagi-chan. Enjoy and leave a comment! Oh before I forget this story is a work-in-process, okay?

This story is dedicated to those who are the meddlers and come on top at the end! :)

Moon Girl's Ball

Chapter 1: Those Whom Blush Don't Take Action

I, Usagi Chiyo, never thought this moment would come for us Hidden in the Leaf Ninjas. I remember us all in the Ninja Academy with our sensei Iruka-sensei always yelling at Naruto- kun a buffoon at times us not-even-genin were always getting punish because of it, Sasuke-kun always a showing off and getting most off the attention from those other girls. I was the very close to Sasuke-kun learning very fast with the help of my parents and grandfather. Then Sasuke-kun left the village for quest of promised power for Orochimaru. After that Naruto left for at least two years and my teammates Yukio-kun and Tadashi-kun and Hirodishi-sensei were getting stronger after each mission. When Naruto-kun left I had gotting very chummy with Hinata Hyuga she was always the shy and quiet one but she was very kind and creative. She was my best friend but she like I said shy. When I walked with her home while I talked she always had her head in the clouds better yet staring at Naruto-kun when he sat down on the dock and stare at the lake. He stared at the lake while she stared at him.

"Umm Hinata-chan is something wrong?" I said. It was like nobody was home, no answer, no reply, so I waved my hand in her eyes and she came back to her senses.

"Oh I'm sorry Usagi-chan, for spacing out on you it's just…" Hinata-chan said, looking at the lake.

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata-chan asked.

"Be honest. Do you like Naruto-kun?" I questioned her. Her face reddened like a tomato.

"Well umm…, yes" Hinata-chan said looking like she was about to faint.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" I asked before she looked like a tomato now her face looked like a ghost.

"Yes umm… I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata-chan said sprinting towards her house.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" I replied loudly she was so far away. Then I wondered the whole day did I jeopardized our friendship just because of a question? Then I could bear the wondering.

"Ma I am gonna go over to see Hinata-chan, is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure my cherry sakura be back before sundown, or else" my mom said with her scary morose face. I walked over to Hinata-chan and ran into her father.

"Good evenings Hiashi-sama, how are you and Hanabi-chan?" I said respectfully.

"Good how your father and mother" he questioned. He used to be partners with them as kids and adults.

"Fine, umm is it okay, if I speak to Hinata-chan?" I asked.

"Sure, this way" he lead me into her room. I knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"Hinata-chan it's me Usagi-chan may I come in?" I asked.

"Yes, of course" Hinata-chan replied. I walked into her room it was a nice little room. She motioned me to sit on her bed.

"Hinata-chan are you mad at me?" I asked looking in her transparent eyes.

"No, why would you say that?" Hinata-chan asked.

"Umm… Hinata-chan you practically ran away from me today, because I asked you if you like Naruto-kun" I explained.

"I'm sorry I was just nervous, ok? Friends, Usagi-chan?" Hinata-chan asked.

"Hinata-chan me and you are friends are best friends okay?" I said. She smiled and looked happy.

"Okay, Usagi-chan" Hinata-chan said.

"If you want Hinata-chan… I could try to get you… both together" I tried to say. She looked like she was gonna faint.

"You would do that for me?" Hinata-chan said.

"Yeah Hinata-chan I would you are kinda like a sister I've never had, your dad is my second father so you are my sister younger one" I said. She hugged me hard.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan" Hinata-chan said while hugging me harder.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan" I said while looking at the window.

"You are my sister" Hinata-chan said while I looked at the window.

"Oh man!" I said when I stood up from Hinata-chan's bed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata-chan asked concerned.

"The sun going down" I said panicky.

"Yes it is, but what are you getting at?" Hinata-chan asked.

"Oh man mom's gonna be mad! Bye Hinata-chan I got to get out of here. You know my mom when she is mad!" I said.

"She is a very angry lady when angered go before she is angry!" Hinata-chan said quickly. I ran out the door after I said good-bye to everyone.

"Gotta hurry or mom gonna kill me!" I thought. I ran into the house, just in time.

"You made it just in time Usagi-chan now help me make the table" my mom said. I helped her make the table. I thought about how I could help my sister, Hinata-chan and maybe help the rest of the girl ninja.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes Usagi-chan, what wrong?" she questioned.

"You know how you and dad were on the same team as kids?" I started.

"Yeah, wait where you are going with this?" she asked looking at me bizarrely.

"Well did you like him when you first met?" I asked. She looked at the ceiling.

"Well no, I didn't want to be bothered by Hiashi-kun or your dad but they were alright. Well… I feel in love with your father during the first and last Leaf Village Ball" she explained.

"A ball hmm… perfect mom!" I exclaimed while she looked at me confused.

"Lady Kokage, please!" I begged.

"No, we are not gonna stop what we are doing for a ball" Tsunade-sama said. I thought of a way to convince her to let us have the ball. Lady Kokage hated work.

"Well" I started "I'll plan the whole thing you won't have to do anything _and (I_ said to catch her attention) I'll do your Kokage duties" I said hoping that'll seal the deal. She chuckled, I looked at her attentively.

"Huh you do want this? I can't turn you down but trust me you got yourself into this" Tsunade-sama said.

***** Chapter 2: A Determined Kagee & Quick Hands

Then Shizune-san came in.

"Hello Usagi-chan aagh!" Shizune-san exclaimed. I was in the Kokage's chair approving and vetoing thing while Lady Kokage was making tea.

"Hello Shizune-san what's the matter?" I asked. Lady Kokage gave me a cup of tea I thanked her.

"Lady Tsunade did you trick her to do your work?" Shizune-san asked.

"No Shizune-san I am doing this to do a big event for all the people in Konoha" I assured her. She looked relieved. I stood up and got out the chair.

"Where are you going, Usagi-chan?" Tsunade-sama.

"Umm… I'm done I did a month worth a work already if you don't trust me look for yourself" I said. She stood in amazement as I did a month worth of work in a couple of hours.

"Ok then you did that part of the deal know you have to finish the rest" Tsunade-sama said.

"Well I pretty much finished with that too. Catering from our very own Ichichamari shop we could invite our allies from the Sand Village, and I could to live entertainment for free" I proposed.

"Hmm… that sounds good although where?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Well if you want there's a really big mansion that empty we could use" I proposed again.

"Good idea, I assume after all that work you could get this done?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Yes the event will take place in two weeks" I said. Leaving out room, I thought to stop by to see the Hyuga family. I knocked on the door and then was greeted by Hiashi-san.

"Hello I was in the "neighborhood" I thought I stop by to see you and the "family"" I said. I went it to the house I went into Hinata's room. I knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"It's me, Usagi-chan," I replied.

"Come in sister" Hinata-chan said.

"Hinata-chan I am gonna get you and Naruto-kun together, okay? No kidding no turning back sis. I got your back!" I assured her.

"Why is that?" Hinata-chan said and turned around she didn't want me to see her blushing.

"Well I did an agreement with Lady Kokage to do a month worth of work and I get to do the ball. Maybe if you slow dance with Naruto-kun in a song maybe well have a happy ending" I predicted. Hinata-chan face brightened up.

"Thank you …Usagi-chan who is the band at the ball?" Hinata-chan asked.

"I am trust me I am ok in singing and I know how to play it on the piano too" I said.

"Could you sing it right now?" Hinata-chan asked. I thought about it.

"No I don't wanna ruin it for you but I will sing for you" I said. "And I-I will always love youuu" I sang.

"That's really nice and sweet you'll do great!" Hinata-chan said sincerely.

"Thanks gotta go see ya, tomorrow" I said. I ran home.

*******Chapter 3: She Has Nothing If I do Nothing

"Guess who I ran into today" my mom said while I reflected on what she said.


End file.
